10:14
by JenLea
Summary: Mark never knew five minutes could impact someone so much. MaureenJoanne Mark Oneshot


**Title: 10:14  
Author: Jen ****  
Pairing/Characters: Mark, Maureen/Joanne  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Drama   
Summary: Mark never knew five minutes could impact someone so much.  
Disclaimer: I own no one.  
Spoilers: None that I'm aware.  
Warnings: Deals with pregnancy loss, and child death. Written in twenty minutes.  
Notes: I chose Challenge 38, which was cover five minutes in a time period. Written for RENTchallenge on LJ.  
Special Thanks/Dedications: Evie** for guiding me through this format and naming the baby!

10:09…

The slow tick of the second hand is drowned out by Maureen's frantic screams. Mark grasps her hand, allowing her to squeeze. He knows this is difficult, and yet, he also knows he needs to be there for her. Joanne's doing what she can, in getting the baby out. He needs to be the one to comfort her.

"Head's out!" The doctor shouts, a wide grin almost splitting his face in two. "One big push, Maureen. Then, you'll see your baby," Mark braces her back, as she begins to wail, and bear down.

Mark has never seen her in so much pain. He doesn't know how she is doing this. The Maureen he knew would have never gone through with this. After all, she cried when she broke her nail.

"Baby's out!"

10:10…

Something's wrong.

Mark realizes this at the same moment as Maureen. Struggling to split his attention, he wonders what to do. Should he check on his Godchild? Should he keep Maureen calm?

"What's wrong with my baby?" she wails, looking around. Her eyes are wild, worse than when she was in the midst of powerful contractions. "What's wrong?"

"Maureen," a nurse murmurs, stooping next to the bed. She's so close that Mark can smell her hand sanitizer and the peppermint on her breath. "You had a little girl."

"Can I see her?" Maureen pleads, grabbing the nurse. "Can I see my baby?" Mark looks to Joanne, who motions for him to stay near Maureen.

"She's not breathing."

10:11…

Not breathing? The words resound through Mark's head. He knows that's not good. Yet, he knows he can't worry Maureen.

Backing away, he allows Joanne to take her hand. He stands quietly in the background, watching them work.

Why isn't she breathing? He wondered, watching Joanne struggle to calm Maureen down. Shouldn't she have been breathing now?

"Maureen, she's your blood," Joanne murmurs, rubbing her back. "She'll fight this," Mark holds back the tears, knowing he'll have to be the strong one. He knows neither woman will remain calm if the worst happens.

"Aura Rose," Maureen murmurs, glancing towards the warming table. "Our Aura."

"That we told Mother would be named Lauren, like a good Yuppie," Joanne says. She glances to Mark, gesturing for him to help her.

10:12

"Mo?" he murmurs, approaching her. "Aura's a fighter. Like her mommy. She was _never _Lauren Rae." He glances to Joanne, who nods that he's doing the right thing. "Before you know it, she'll be in your arms, happy and healthy." His voice threatens to break. "We're going to look back on the day she was born, and remember the scare she gave us." His words are slow and deliberate, as if he wants to give the doctors time to bring her back. "Then, we'll watch her play, and realize she IS a fighter,"

10:13

The room is silent, except for the shouting of the doctors. Mark glances up at the clock, watching the second hand tick away.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

It is a never-ending cycle.

Then, the doctor walks up, holding the baby, wrapped in a pink flannel blanket. His head is hung low. Mark stifles a gasp, as if knowing what he will say.

"Maureen," he murmurs, his voice in a low whisper. "Your baby girl…" Maureen struggles to sit up. "was stillborn,"

_Stillborn…_

The sharp syllable attacks Mark, and sinks into his head. How could his Goddaughter be dead? This defies all logic. This child can't possibly be dead. She had been alive only _hours _before!

"Does she have a name?" The doctor asks. Maureen nods, beginning to break down. Turning his back, Mark realizes he is close to losing it. As he begins to cry, he glances up at the clock.

10:14

Fin


End file.
